A package of this type is generally called a hinged-lid package. The hinged-lid package has a shape of a rectangular parallelepiped as a whole and includes four corner edges extending in its longitudinal direction. Such a package accommodates an inner pack. The inner pack usually contains a bundle of twenty rod-shaped smoking articles arranged in tiers and an inner wrapper that wraps the bundle. The inner pack has four edges extending in the longitudinal direction of the rod-shaped smoking articles, and each of these edges has a rounded outer shape.
When the inner pack is put into the package, wasted spaces are created between the rounded edges of the inner pack and their respective corner edges of the package, respectively. Moreover, the package has a shape that is hard to hold because of its corner edges.
A package disclosed in Patent Document 1 therefore has four corner edges each formed into an arc-shaped longitudinal edge. A machine and method of manufacturing such a package are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: Published Examined Patent Application No. 4-62937    Patent Document 2: Published Examined Patent Application No. 7-88070